Animal
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Tu es à moi... Rien qu'à moi... Et, si tu as des désirs tordus, c'est pas grave, je suis la pour te satisfaire...


Animal

Bonjour, voici un Os. Attention, il est pas pour les enfants. C'est un M et pas pour rien…

Il met en doute la santé mentale de deux des personnages de GW mais, j'avais trop envie de l'écrire.

Puis, c'est pour préparer le terrain de ma nouvelle fic qui, même si elle sera bien moins violente et SM que Lust, restera dans le panel de la soumission.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez-moi vos impressions.

XXX

Je suis un animal, tapis dans l'ombre, j'attends qu'il approche. Je sais qu'il aura toujours besoin de moi.

Il fait le fort, le dur, l'insensible mais le soir, terrifié par ses propres peurs, il angoisse et agonise, il me supplie de l'épuiser, de l'endormir.

Et moi, je me donne à corps perdu dans cette mission, pour épuiser son corps, assaillir ses sens, violer son âme encore et encore.

Je n'ai même pas à me soucier de sa douleur, il revient toujours, me suppliant de le prendre de nouveau, de le soumettre, de l'écrasé.

Je lui suis indispensable, il me cherche, m'allume, m'excite, pour que je le prenne.

Il est dépendant de ce plaisir, de cette souffrance, il ne sent bien que les matins ou, les cuisses couvertes de son sang et de mon sperme, il sait qu'il aura mal toute la journée.

Je l'aime…

J'ai appris à l'aimer, à le désirer. J'ai besoin de lui, il m'est vital.

Je vais l'enfermer dans une cage doré, le caché du monde. Il est trop innocent et désirable pour courir le monde sans laisse…

Sans ma laisse…

XXX

Je suis un détraqué.

Je joue un rôle. Je montre un visage insensible, une âme sans faille, une arme sans hésitation.

Je suis un menteur.

Je tremble de peur des que je frôle mon arme, j'ai envie de vomir à chaque fois que je monte dans le cockpit de mon robot.

A la fin de chaque mission, je vomis pour évacuer ma peur. Dans ma tête résonne les explosions et les cris de mes victimes.

Et, avoir mal est bien la seule façon de ne pas penser.

Duo est un as à ce niveau la, sans se soucier de mes sentiments, il me fait souffrir pendant des heures, il est vicieux…

Je l'aime…

J'ai appris à l'aimer, à le désirer. J'ai besoin de lui, il m'est vital.

XXX

Heero alluma son ordinateur. Il était encore nu, les cuisses couvertes de sperme et de sang. Duo, allongé sur le lit, fumait une cigarette, repus et satisfait de leur nuit.

Un message de J sauta sur l'écran. Avec appréhension, il l'ouvrit. Le docteur apparut.

« Mission, cet après-midi. Destruction du port. Matériel livré à la grotte cette nuit. Rapport ce soir minuit au plus tard.

Duo grogna. Il cachait son ravissement. Ce soir, Heero se laisserait entièrement dominer.

Il se leva, passant dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour le nippon.

XXX

Une explosion. Des cris, des flammes, des civils courrant dans tous les sens.

Heero ferma les yeux. Il refusait de voir le nombre de cadavres jonchant le sol, le sang couvrant les lames de son robot.

Des hurlements, la terre tremblait.

« On s'arrache !

Il ouvrit les ailes de sa machine, décollant, fuyant le carnage.

XXX

L'atterrissage fut des plus rude, Heero s'écrasa plus qu'il ne se posa. Il tremblait, il transpirait abondamment. La nausée lui prenait la gorge.

Il arracha sa ceinture avec des gestes désordonnés, s'arracha du cockpit. Il s'agenouilla au bord de la passerelle et vomit. Il tremblait, une violente migraine frappait son front et sa nuque.

Duo s'approcha. Heero se redressa, essuya les traces sur ses lèvres d'un revers de main avant de se redresser.

Il se rinça la bouche avec de l'alcool. Duo connaissait la suite pare cœur.

Heero arracha ses vêtements, dévoilant un corps marqué par des cicatrices anciennes et cruelles. Il se mit à genoux sur la passerelle, devant la porte béante de son robot, les fesses hautes.

Heero refusait que Duo se déshabille, il se sentait bien plus humilié quand son partenaire gardait ses vêtements alors que lui restait nu, fragile et soumis.

Avant, Duo trouvait cela excitant, bestial, agréable mais maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil.

Mais, il savait que le garçon avait besoin de ça.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux derrière lui. Son sexe grossissait déjà, il était excité par cette vue. Tellement excité.

Il ouvrit seulement la fermeture entre les jambes de sa combinaison. Il sortit son sexe, il se masturba légèrement.

En même temps, il suça rapidement deux doigts. Quand ils furent assez humides, il les enfonça rapidement.

Heero retient à moitié un gémissement douloureux. Il tremblait légèrement. Duo les laissa un moment immobile puis, lentement, leur fit faire de petits vas et viens.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser autant que la veille. Le corps d'Heero l'accepta très vite, s'ouvrant pour lui sans honte.

Duo prit son sexe de l'autre main pour tapoter sur ses cuisses, le creux de son dos et ses fesses de cette verge tendu.

Heero sentit son sexe se durcir immédiatement.

Il remua avec un geignement d'animal blessé.

« Tu la veux, pas vrai ?

Seul des petits halètements lui répondirent. Sans attendre, Duo retira ses doigts, se positionna puis le pénétra d'un seul coup.

Heero cria, la douleur le faisait trembler. Il serra les dents. Son corps se contracta violement sous l'intrusion.

« C'est douloureux ?

« Oui, haleta Heero, excité malgré lui, ravi de cette douleur.

« Ca te plait ?

« Hann…

Heero ne pouvait plus répondre, cette colonne de chair coulissant en lui, l'ouvrant et l'écartelant, le rendait fou de désir.

Il remuait, relevant les fesses, gémissant de plus en plus. Il se contractait le plus possible, obligeant Duo à forcer de plus à plus.

« Vas… plus vite… Encore !!!!!!

Son anus se déchira, il sentit avec délice le sang quitter son corps, couler le long de ses cuisses, il se relâcha sans s'en rendre compte.

Duo sentit le passage s'ouvrir, son sexe coulisser sans mal.

Il lui saisit les hanches brutalement, le tirant en arrière tout en le prenant bien plus fort.

De plus en plus vite, plus fort…

Heero referma ses doigts sur le rebord de la passerelle. Il cria. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Il vit un fil de salive couler, tombant dans le vide.

Duo se pencha sur lui, mordant vivement sa nuque, griffant ses flans puis, il sentit enfin son amant le prendre en main, masturbant son sexe raide et tendu.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la tête lui tourner.

Il s'affaissa, sa joue touchait la paroi lise et glacé de la passerelle, son corps bougeait sous la seule puissante de Duo.

Il gémissait, se mordant les lèvres et suçant avec délice les doigts que duo lui enfonçait dans la bouche.

Puis, il se sentit partir, son sperme gicla sur la paroi. Il se contracta, mordant les doigts de son amant.

Il ressentait tout de manière décuplée, ressentant une brûlure à chaque fois que le sexe entrait et sortait de lui.

« Alors… Tu en veux encore ?

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, tremblant de désir et de satisfaction à la fois.

« Réponds !

Il lui serra le sexe durement, à lui faire mal, arrêtant de le prendre.

« Je t'en prie… Duo !

« Réponds à ma question !

« Oui ! Baises-moi jusqu'à l'âme ! Emplies-moi de toi !

Duo lui donna un violent coup de hanche, le faisant crier de plaisir.

« Tu es une telle chienne… C'est impressionnant comme ton cul m'aspire…

« Encore…

« Oui, si soumis, tellement petit et faible… Tu es à moi ! Il martela ses derniers mots. Ne t'avise pas d'en trouver un autre… Je le tuerais, et je te tuerais…

Heero cria de plaisir.

« A toi, rien qu'à toi ! Je t'aime !

Il s'effondra en sentant le sperme de Duo gicler en lui, l'emplissant complètement. Il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience.

XXX

Il me l'a dit… J'attendais ses mots depuis tellement longtemps… Maintenant, il est à moi…

Son amour pour moi, son besoin de moi sera si fort qu'il ne me quittera jamais…

Il est obligé de rester avec moi…

Ma queue est sa drogue… La douleur que je lui donne est son seul médicament…

A moi…

XXX

Heero se réveilla. La douleur était la, au creux de ses reins. Il était dans le lit du natté.

Sa nuque était lourde, l'élançant quelque peu, il se redressa, le soleil se couchait, baignant la chambre d'une lumière d'or qui le rendait toujours perplexe.

Il chercha Duo du regard. Le natté écrivait le rapport de mission, assis au bureau.

« Duo ?

« J'ai presque fini ! Comment tu te sens ?

« Bien, j'ai mal…

« Tu aimes avoir mal à ce point ?

« Oui, mais ta douleur disparaît trop vite… J'ai constamment envie de te sentir en moi…

Duo sourit, sadique. Heero était accro au plaisir anal. Duo savait pourquoi la douleur était vitale au garçon.

Les viols de son enfance lui avaient appris que le sexe se déroulait dans la douleur.

« Tu sais, c'est possible…

Heero le regarda dans les yeux. Si c'était possible, ce serait merveilleux.

« Si tu m'obéis aveuglement, c'est possible. Deviens mon esclave… Devient ma chose et tu l'aura quand tu veux, comme tu veux… Tous les jours…

Heero se recula légèrement.

« Non… Je ne peux pas t'appartenir… J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un… J est mon maître…

Duo serra les points.

« J ? Tu es à moi de toute façon… Si tu es à J, je ne dois plus te toucher ?

Heero frissonna.

« Non… ce n'est pas ça…

« Tu es à qui Heero ? A moi ou à ce port qui t'a violé quand tu été enfant ?

Heero pâlit, personne ne savait pour ses viols, personne ne savait à quel point il était dégoûtant et sale.

« Tu n'es pas sale… Heero, tu es merveilleux… tu n'as pas besoin de te punir à chaque fois… on est en guerre et c'est comme ça… Mais, le sexe n'est pas forcement douloureux…

Duo savait qu'il devait jouer serré pour accrocher Heero définitivement.

« Je peux te montrer un sexe sans douleur… Heero, si tu me laisses te guider, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal… J'exaucerai tes désirs…

Heero se détendit soudain. Il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Je serai en sécurité ?

« Pour toujours…

« Duo, je t'obéirais…

Le natté eut un sourire triomphant. Heero était à lui

XXX

A moi, il est à moi.

Maintenant, il n'est qu'à moi, je tuerai ceux qui l'approchent...

Heero est à moi…

Son corps, son âme…

Tout à moi

XXX

« Heero, moi aussi, je t'aime…

Duo l'embrassa.

« Et je te ferais connaître tous les affres du plaisir…

XXX XXX

Trowa soupira en claquant la portière.

« Vous faites chier, bordel de merde !!! Qui c'est le con qui va encore enlever le sperme des banquettes ? Sûrement pas moi cette fois !!!

« Allez, c'est bon… On s'est juste laisser emporter.

« Emporter ? Quatre, tu t'es fait démonter le cul pendant plus d'une heure en giclant sur la banquette comme une fontaine !! Y'en a partout, t'es dégelasses !!

« Mais merde ! Wufei m'a enculé comme un malade et il se sert vraiment bien de sa bite ! Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Trowa rougit violement. Quatre avait raison. Trowa adorait se faire sauter par Wufei. L'asiatique avait la queue la plus longue qu'il avait jamais vu, noueuse et puissante, infatigable.

En réalité, il était jaloux que Wufei est choisi le blond et pas lui. Quatre sourit, il venait de comprendre.

« Howww, tu voulais que ce soit toi, c'est ça ?

« Non !

« Menteur, tu voulais sentir sa grosse bite forcer ton cul et entrer en toi comme un serpent, onduler dans tes tripes, te baiser comme une chienne… Comme Heero quand Duo le nique sur la table du salon !

Trowa se retourna. Il marcha à grand pas jusqu'au perron. Il ne pouvait nier.

Trois semaines avant, ils avaient surpris une scène qui l'avait rendu fou. Heero, à quatre pattes sur la table du salon, criant de plaisir pendant que Duo l'enculait comme un sauvage.

Trowa avait été infatigable pendant deux jours.

Il rougit.

Quatre avait raison. Wufei ne disait rien, il ne participait jamais à ce genre de dispute.

Lui, il se contentait de baiser ses deux amants, de les prendre, de les enfiler pendant des heures, la logistique du trio, il s'en foutait.

XXX

Je suis un pervers. J'avais besoin de me faire tirer tous les jours, tous le temps.

Quand j'étais chez les mercenaires, je me faisais sauter tous les jours, il venait à quatre, quatre par jour, tous les jours pendant quatre ans.

Puis un jour, fini ! Abstinence complète ! Ils sont malades ! J'ai besoin de me faire tirer très régulièrement ou je ne suis pas capable d'être opérationnel.

Je suis capable de démonter, nettoyer et remonter un AK47 en 45 secondes avec une biter dans le cul alors… Mais, on ma demandé d'être froid, de pas niquer…

Et moi, ben, me branler… ça suffit pas, les godes et les plugs non plus…

Alors, j'ai cherché… Puis, un soir, j'ai surpris Wufei et Quatre.

Wufei a baissé le pantalon de Quatre, il a sortit son énorme engin et il est entré en Quatre, si long…

Ca m'a excité… JE les ai regardé et j'ai su que je la voulais.

Quatre est mon ami mais, le sexe n'a pas de famille, pas d'amis.

Le lendemain, j'ai aguiché Wufei et il m'a baissé immédiatement, devant Quatre, dans la cuisine.

Le sexe devant du monde, je le pratique depuis mes douze ans alors je m'en fou mais quand ce connard de blond m'a baisé la bouche, il m'ont rendu fou.

Je suis accro, s'ils me laissaient, je deviendrais fou.

XXX

Trowa est notre chose. Quatre est un fou du cul, une nymphomane, il a besoin de se faire baiser très régulièrement mais Trowa.

Houa… Trowa, c'est autre chose… il est insatiable, une chienne, il fait tous, partout, quand on veut, il se plaint jamais…

Mon dieu ! Ils sont tellement fous de ma queue que ça en devient indécent.

XXX

Trowa jeta sa valise dans le hall, tremblant de rage. Wufei entra derrière lui.

Il lui saisit le bras fermement.

« Je vais te niquer… mais pas en voiture, t'es trop grand… A genoux ma grande…

Il lui saisit les cheveux.

« Suces-moi donc… Pour me mettre en appétit.

Le brun, ravi, ouvrit son pantalon, fébrile. Il avala immédiatement le sexe encore humide de sperme dans sa bouche, l'aspirant le plus profond possible.

En même temps, il ouvrait son jean, impatient de la sentir en lui…

Quatre referma la porte, se mit à genoux derrière eux.

Il frotta son sexe raide contre les fesses du brun…

« Une double ?

Trowa gémit de plaisir.

« Va-y…

Il gémit. Quatre l'aida à enlever son jean puis baissa le sien. Il suça rapidement deux doigts, le mouillant bien puis les enfonça lentement dans le corps vibrant de son amant.

Wufei les regardait, les yeux brillant de désir.

Il sourit en repensant à sa femme, sa si merveilleuse femme qui l'avait initié à tous ses plaisirs.

Trowa s'ouvrait toujours très vite. Quatre qui avait un sexe plus court que le chinois mais plus large, se positionna, la verge bien dure avant de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans le corps tendu du brun.

Wufei eut le réflexe de se retirer de la bouche béante du brun qui referma violement les dents dans le vide.

Le chinois se laissa tomber au sol. Quatre remonta le corps de Trowa et le sien de façon à ce que Wufei puisse s'installer en face d'eux.

Il suça longuement trois de ses doigts en regardant le brun dans les yeux qui gémissait de plaisir pendant que Quatre le prenant très lentement.

Il laissa sa main descendre de la gorge aux tétons, les pinçant un peu brusquement, puis au nombril ou il enfonça un doigt pour glisser sur le gland humide, le long de la verge, appuyant sur le scrotum par petit à-coup pour le rendre fébrile.

Wufei, sur de lui, fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'anus déjà bien tendu.

« Ca va aller…

Il attendit que Quatre soit presque entièrement ressortit puis enfonça son doigt en même temps que Quatre s'enfonçait en lui.

Trowa cria. Il avait mal, ses cuisses furent parcourut de spasme violent.

Même s'il était habitué, la douleur le cloua sur place. Le temps se figea, ils restèrent tous immobiles.

Quatre ressortit lentement alors que Wufei restait immobile. Alors que le blond revenait, le brun plia son doigt. Trowa cria de plaisir.

Il y eut quelques mouvements avant que le chinois n'entre son second doigt.

Trowa haletait, il se sentait si bien…

« Ca suffit… Viens… J'aurais pas mal, c'est bon…

Wufei s'installa, enfonça quand même un troisième doigts, les agita quelques secondes puis positionna son sexe contre l'anus, retira ses doigts et enfonça son sexe à la place.

Il y eut un cri commun qui les lia. Les cuisses de Trowa s'ouvrirent. Il sentit du sang couler.

Mais, ça n'avait plus d'importance, il se sentait bien entre eux. Les deux sexes allaient en inverses.

Quand Quatre entrait, Wufei sortait et inversement. Puis, quand ils sentirent que le corps du brun était bien détendu, ils entrèrent ensemble.

Trowa poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la douleur.

« Encore ! Encore ! Plus !!! Hannnnnnnnn !!

Il referma ses cuisses, se rendant plus étroit. Il agrippa Wufei, jetant ses bras autours de son cou puis plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

Wufei et lui s'embrassèrent comme des sauvages avant que le chinois ne l'aide à se reculer.

Ils se tordirent pour que le brun et le blond ne s'embrasse. Trowa gémissait dans leurs bouches, contractant son anus, jouissant pleinement du moment.

Les deux dominants l'écrasèrent finalement entre eux pour s'embrasser ce qui fit jouir le dominé dans un cri, étalant son sperme entre eux, convulsant presque.

Il s'affaissa mais, Quatre, échauffé comme jamais, jouie en lui avec des grognement étouffé dans sa nuque, lui aspirant la peau, formant un suçon à la couleur très foncé.

Wufei se relâcha à son tour. Ils s'affaissèrent les uns sur les autres.

Ils se retirèrent avec beaucoup de précision, en premier lieu quatre puis Wufei, lentement pour ne pas le blesser encore plus.

Trowa s'effondra, tremblant de satisfaction.

Il se redressa, tremblant toujours et soutenu par ses amants, ils rejoignirent une chambre ou ils s'écroulèrent pour dormir.

XXX

On est tous des pervers.

Comme si on savait pas que Wufei baisait Quatre.

Comme si on savait pas que Trowa se prenait des doubles par les deux autres.

On les a vu ce matin la, Trowa entre eux, criant, le cul bien ouvert par leurs deux bites mais… Ca m'a excité… Et, ne parlons pas d'Heero…

Il attend la moindre occasion pour les espionner.

Mais, Heero est à moi et à personne d'autre… Tant que c'est pour s'exciter, c'est pas grave mais il a pas intérêt à avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'aller les rejoindre…

Même avec moi…

Il est à moi…

Et je sais que Wufei pense la même chose…

XXX

Et voila, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
